Memories of a Teenage Amnesiac
by CupcakeGirl633
Summary: After disappearing on a mission, everyone believes Lucy is dead. Meanwhile, Lucy wakes up in an unknown town with no memories of her past, seeking for answers. What happens when she runs into Fairy Tail by mistake?
1. Fall

**A story told in seasons about the power of true love. **

**If it's meant to be, it will be ~ **

**Enjoy! **

**Memories of a Teenage Amnesiac **

**FALL **

Autumn leaves lie there outside the window. Leaves blow and dance in the air, making piles of red, orange and yellow. Gold wreaths hang on apartment doors, signaling it is autumn.

Inside a particular small house in the village, lies a skinny young blonde, who's eyes had just fluttered open. Looking around, she sees that she is not alone, she speaks up.

"W-where am I?"

Startled, an elderly woman turns around from her pie baking, and gives the blonde a warm smile.

"Oh sweetie, you're finally up! You've been asleep for a month since I found you."

"A month?"

"Ah yes, a month. I don't know what you were thinking, but I found you all bloody near a river bank, all alone. What's your name dear? And come, let's get you all cleaned up and see what you remember. Perhaps you can finally go home."

Her name... What is her name?

She doesn't know, but for some reason, looking at the mark on her right hand, she hears voices inside her head.

Strange yet familiar voices of people she has never met.

_"Please, Lucy, noooo! Don't leave me! Don't do this to us!" _

_"Lucy! Can you hear us?! Please tell us you're okay!" _

_"LUCY!" _

"Your name dear. What shall I call you?" The old woman asks once more, as the girl snaps back into reality.

Why do they call her Lucy in her head...? Perhaps this is her name.

Lucy...

She likes the feeling of it.

"My name is Lucy. Just Lucy," she says, softly. Her voice is as soft as an angel, light as a feather.

"Oh well Lucy dear, do you want to use my lacrimal to call your family to let them know you're okay?

But the girl only shakes her head.

"I don't have a family. But thank you for the thought."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the food," she says politely, meaning every word she says.<p>

"Your welcome darling. You're an interesting little fella," the old woman chuckles. "Are you a wizard?" She asks, pointing to the keys on her belt.

Looking down, the blonde laughs a little, before feeling an ache in her heart.

"I guess you can say that. Although I'm not quite sure how to use those keys," Lucy tells her, as the old woman thinks for a while.

"I have an idea. There is a wizard in this town that may be able to help you," she says, as Lucy nods.

Perhaps this can help her get closer to her goal.

To find the answer to her past.

* * *

><p>"Gate of the lion, I open thee! Leo!" She chants, after learning a bit from the wizard.<p>

A bright, golden light forms in front of her, as she tries to protect her eyes by covering it with her sleeve.

"Your prince is here! I haven't heard anything from you in a long time! What happened? Where's Natsu? Where the heck are you?" He asks looking around at the unfamiliar buildings.

"Hey uhh you're a celestial spirit right...? You're one of my spirits right? So um can you tell me anything that's happened in my past Leo?"

The spirit stares at her with shock.

"You're joking right? You don't know anything?"

Lucy shakes her head and stares at the grey, concrete floor.

"I'm sorry!"

Placing a hand on her shoulder, the spirit smiles. "It's not your fault. First of all, I'm Loke, or Leo, but you always call me Loke. You're a celestial Mage and we, me and the keys, are your spirits. You are our master. Years ago, you saved me from execution from the spirit world, and I owe you my life for it," he begins.

"Can't I call you guys my friends instead of spirits?"

"You always have."

Lucy smiles, and after a while, Loke realizes that she is still the same little girl inside, just without her memories.

After telling her about each of the spirits and how they met, it seems as though Lucy knew most of the story.

Often times when he's explaining, he sees her recalling some of the memories about her spirits. Yet why is she clueless when it comes to her friends in Fairy Tail?

"You know our story, but you just needed a little reminding. Yet why can't you remember Fairy Tail?" He wonders out loud.

Lucy shrugs, as her head is blank, when she thinks about the words itself. For some reason, she can recall her past when Loke explained, and it was so easy pulling it out of her unconscious mind.

She can remember her parents and how they're both dead. She can remember how she met the spirits and the contracts and such, except from time to time, it goes hazy.

Yet for some reason when Loke mentions the words "Fairy Tail," nothing comes up. Not even the mark on her hand which Loke explained to be a symbol.

"We should go back to Magnolia and to Fairy Tail. Perhaps they will know of a solution," he tells her, but Lucy shakes her head.

"No, you told me that my disappearance probably caused a lot of pain right? I don't want to go back and hurt them once more. Maybe when my memories are back, I can see them again. Just... Not now," she says.

"How do you know you will hurt them again? I'm sure they are happier off seeing you alive without memories than thinking you're dead," Loke says.

"If I lost my memories how do I know they didn't lose their memories of me? Besides, I don't want to return without any memories. Please Loke, let me stay!" She begs.

After much convincing, he finally sighs. Running a finger through his hair, he finally says yes. "Fine..."

"I'm going to start over Loke. My head may be empty now, but before you know it, it will be filled with happy new memories in this town. Hover Town!" Lucy says, and the lion spirit chuckles.

"Still as positive as ever. Well princess, you know where to find me in case you need your prince!" He says, winking at her.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy replies. "Go home, flirt!"

He chuckles. "Still the same as ever."

And that was what Lucy decided to do.

Perhaps she will return to her true home one day, when she finally finds herself.

When she finally understands who she really is, she will go back.

She isn't going to go back with unknown memories and lost past.

She will return, and when she does, she will be happier and she will be free from this burden.

But for now, she will enjoy life while she can, and hope to regain her memories back.

They say that everything in life happens for a reason...

Perhaps it's too painful that her brain decided to block it out...

Maybe it's better off if she didn't remember...?

But it hurts you know. It hurts knowing that your loved ones are waiting, yet you don't know who they are.

It hurts to know that people you don't know are hurting because of you.

But for now, she will start over.

"Today's a new beginning," she whispers to herself, as a cool autumn breeze drifts by, fluttering her hair and making a few leaves twirl in the wind

* * *

><p>"Starting over again is not that bad. Because when you restart you have another chance to make things right."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This first chapter's going to be a little shorter than the other ones but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Eventually Natsu will come and they will meet once more, and if you guys have any ideas, I'm here to listen. <strong>

**Let me know how this went and leave a review. Thanks! :) **


	2. Winter

**Enjoy! :) **

**Memories of a Teenage Amnesiac **

**WINTER **

A blonde haired girl sits alone by the sparkling blue fountain. All around her are voices of chatter and happiness, and even laughter. Makes her wonder if she'll ever feel this way.

Looking around, she sees little kids playing games of tag with one another, laughing as if there's not a care in the world.

Makes her wonder if she was ever like them...back then.

These days, she's been having these strange dreams, of going on adventures with three other people...and a blue cat...?

However, she can't see their faces for some reason, but all she saw were their hair. One had red hair, one had a dark raven hair, and the one she was mostly attracted to was the guy with pink hair. Why?

She isn't sure herself. However, all she knows that these string of dreams are no coincidence.

They say that dreams mean something, and whatever it is, Lucy is determined to find out. All she seeks for are answers, but once she gets them, will she happily accept it?

We never know what the future holds in store for us, but for those like Lucy, she will definitely find out one way or another.

But what do these dreams mean?

Sighing to herself, she quickly makes her way back to the café she works at for now. It is Winter, and looking at the sky, it looks like a snowstorm is on it's way to Hover Town.

* * *

><p>White snowflakes dance and swirl in the air, before finally making their way to the ground. Every single one of them is unique, and no two are alike. After looking and admiring them for a while, the brunette snapped.<p>

"This is bull! There's no f*cking way Lucy is dead. And besides, even if she is, stop crying Natsu!"

"I'm not crying Cana! I'm waiting for this f*cking storm to pass so I can leave and look for her!" He shouts at the brunette, as Erza makes her way over.

"Natsu... Lucy's death may have an impact on you, but you're not the only one. You should learn to move on... She will always be in our hearts, so stop blaming yourself. You've been gone for a long time just searching for her, but think about it... If she's alive don't you think she would've came home by now?" Erza says.

"Yo she's right man. Look, we spent a long time looking for her, but she's gone... Not even her body is to be found..." Gray says sadly.

Natsu's body starts heating up, and dangerous wisps of fire surrounding him. "Doesn't mean we should give up," he says with anger.

Observing each movement, Cana takes out her deck of cards. Flipping each card, she reads the outcome.

After getting an answer, she chuckles.

"Natsu, Lucy is alive. I know it."

Only to earn a glare in return. "Of course she is! I'll find her!"

Taking a gulp of her liquor, she kicks the empty barrel to the side, and leaves the guild.

* * *

><p>"Hello, welcome to Coco Café! May I take your order?"<p>

"Aw come on girl, don't cha remember me?" The brunette laughs, before standing up and hugging the poor, confused girl. "I missed you Lucy. I knew you were alive."

Confused to why this stranger was suddenly hugging her, she starts to panic.

"I-I don't know you! Get off me before I call the cops!" She shouts, getting her keys ready.

Taking it as a joke, the brunette laughs. "Sure, sure, it's good to see you too."

"Loke do something!" Lucy shouts, waving a golden key in the air.

Shielding her eyes from the golden, blinding light, the brunette comes face to face with a spirit she hasn't seen for so long.

"Damn this girl. Loke tell her I'm harmless!" She says, as Loke's eyes widen. Jaws drop, and Lucy just wonders with curiosity.

"Cana? How did you find us?"

The brunette who Lucy noted was Cana, waved a deck of tarot cards in the air. "Hello? Magic?"

Loke sighs.

"Well here's the thing. How do I say this... Um Lucy lost every single memory of you guys... Fairy Tail I mean. Sorry Cana..."

Cana's eyes widen, as she realizes what this means.

"What? You're joking right!"

Loke sighs. "No it's serious. Look, I can't risk losing her again, so just act normal," Loke hisses, pulling Cana away from Lucy.

"Why aren't you doing anything about it?!"

But Loke simply just sighs, "What can I do? She may not have the same memories, but she's still the same girl deep inside."

"So you're just leaving her like this?" She whispers.

"Letting her heal slowly. Her memories will come back naturally... I hope," he tells her.

Letting out a dramatic sigh, Cana nods, understanding the situation. "I'll make her get her memories back. Trust me Loke. I'll just treat her like the same Lucy she was, and bring her to Fairy Tail."

Shaking his head, Loke sighs. "Good luck with that. Look, she requested for a fresh new start so I'm just going to have to obey her orders. I do owe her my life after all, but if you can bring her to remember, then... Well... Let's just say good luck to your crazy ideas."

Cana chuckles. "Don't worry, I got it all under control."

Meanwhile, after serving a few other customers, Lucy walks back to the two.

Hearing a tune in her head, Lucy shakes her head.

It didn't work, for the music started to get a little bit louder, and she looks around to see who is the source.

"Hey can you guys turn the music down?" She asks, looking at Cana and her spirit.

"What music? There's no music," Loke says, as Lucy scrunches her face with confusion.

"Hey Lucy. I know you have amnesia and all that crap, but how about I offer you a deal," Cana says, and Lucy tilts her head.

"What's the deal?"

"Come with me to visit a place of your past. In return, I'll owe you a big favor. After all, I was once part of your past. Just think about it Lucy," Cana says, taking a gulp from a water bottle that looked like it was filled with...alcohol?

Lucy bites her lip, unsure if she should trust this Cana girl.

Reaching into her pocket, Cana pulls out two things.

"Here's the paper with the address to the hotel I'm staying at in case you agree. And here's a picture of you and Natsu together with Happy. If you ever feel down, just remind yourself that those two morons will always be by your side, and if you ever get lost, just visit them. They miss you, you know?"

And with that, Cana steps out of the café, and into the freezing snow of Winter.

She has a week to decide whether she should take Cana's advice, and for now, she's on the no side.

After all, is she ready to face the reality of her past? She had just gotten used to this odd lifestyle, and she doesn't want to leave just yet.

Perhaps she should go apologize to Cana, and tell her no.

Yes, as, that is exactly what Lucy is going to do tomorrow morning. For now, she has a job to finish if she wants to stay in that small house of hers.

Rent was very important to pay you know.

* * *

><p>"Ooh welcome, welcome to my hotel room. So~ you got an answer for me?" Cana asks, tossing the empty champagne bottle in the trash before opening a new one.<p>

"I'm really sorry Cana, but I don't want to go back. I don't want to see them with lost memories," She tells her, before Cana frowns.

"Are you serious...?"

Lucy nods, and apologizes once more.

"You know, the old Lucy would've taken this opportunity to find out more about her past. Maybe this amnesia crap changed you too," Cana says, before Lucy raises an eyebrow.

"The old Lucy? Well I don't know about you, but you should learn that people change," she says annoyed.

Cana put her hands up in the air. "Okay okay, . I got a week here in this place and if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me," she says, pointing at herself. "Although I might not be here the whole time."

Lucy sighs. "Okay sure. My shifts going to start soon, and if I were you, you should buy some jewelry here. Hover Town has the latest jewelry stores, and they're awesome you know," she says, offering a friendly advice.

Cana laughs. "Naw, I'm gonna check out the bar a few blocks away from here I saw earlier. Remember... Second thoughts? Come find me," she says, and Lucy smiles.

Walking out of the hotel, she thinks about this girl Cana who claims to be an important person from her past.

Perhaps she should take her advice. Maybe it isn't so bad after all.

All throughout her work, she can't seem to get Cana out of her mind. Feeling the Winter air from the doorway when the customer opened the door, she notes that Winter is her least favorite season.

After all, summer is so much better,and so much warmer. The idea of warmth makes her smile a little inside, and she can't help but miss the warmth of someone... But who?

This, she doesn't really know.

Probably someone from her past, she decides.

Pulling the picture that Cana gave her, she looks at it. In it, she was smiling happily, with a guy in pink hair looking at her with happiness and affection. Above them was a flying blue cat that was smiling deviously, as if planning something.

In the picture, she looks so carefree... So happy... As if she was the best she can be...

If only she can feel like that again, if only she had her memories back, if only...

"Lucy! Help me serve table 4 please. Gotta use the bathroom. Be right back!" Another employee says, and Lucy snaps herself back to reality.

Placing the picture back into her pockets, she goes back to the real world.

* * *

><p>"Okay girl, I have given you a week to decide and the decision's been made. Let's go Lucy!" Cana shouts, dragging Lucy with her.<p>

5:00am and Cana hasn't had her liquor yet. Must be why she's so cranky.

Dragging Lucy by the wrist, the girl struggles to get out of Cana's grasp.

"Didn't you say it was my decision? I already told you no thanks... Ow! Hey! This is kidnapping! I can get you sued for this you know!" Lucy shouts, protesting.

Stopping in her tracks, Cana raises an eyebrow at Lucy.

"But will you really get me sued? And girl, no worries. You'll thank me for this one day," Cana says, picturing herself as a heroine.

Grumbling, Lucy trails after Cana and gets on the train with her.

"Don't even try to think about escaping. I will have the windows locked and don't worry, I spoke to your boss already. She's fine with it!" Cana tells her, and Lucy's jaw dropped.

I guess you can say this is how she ended up on the train, heading to Magnolia. A place where her secrets lie.

A place where her past is buried.

After a while of silence and watching the never ending soft snow drift from the windows, Lucy speaks up.

"Hey Cana, how was my past like?"

The brunette looks at her in confusion. "I thought Loke told you everything?"

Lucy shakes her head, "I mean, things like boyfriends and such. Did I have a boyfriend? Do I have a pet?"

"Nope. No boyfriends. And you owe tons of cats. Back then we'd call you an old cat lady," Cana says, before bursting out with heavy laughter after seeing her friend's face.

"What?!"

Laughing, Cana takes a sip from her wine.

"Aw come on, I'm kidding with ya. You got a little pet named Plue... That spirit of yours with a carrot nose, and no boyfriend. Although you and Natsu seem to be really close recently...well before all this happened that is..." Cana says, smirking.

For some odd unknown reason, a blush starts making it's way up Lucy's cheeks.

Hiding the blush, she lifts her scarf a bit higher, and looks away, out the window, where the soft unique snowflakes swirl around before hitting the ground.

"I-I doubt it."

Cana laughs, and simply makes herself comfy for the long train ride.

There it is again, Lucy notices.

The song. The beautiful little rhythm that she hears over and over again.

And louder. It starts to get louder.

Who is playing this music?

"Cana please stop. Please lower the music. It's too loud," Lucy says, using her hands to cover her ears.

The brunette frowns. The music? What music? She doesn't hear anything at all.

"Uh are you hearing things?" She asks, unsure of what to do in a situation like this.

Hey, she may be able to tell fortunes but that doesn't mean she knows what to do with...this kind of stuff.

Well that's nice.

"Um no, the music. Don't you hear it?" Lucy asks. "It sounds nice, but... It's a bit too loud."

"Uh haha, um there's no music Lucy..." Cana says, panicking.

"Do you hear it? The words I'm not too sure, but the rhythm is nice along with the melody... Oh forget it!" Lucy says, and Cana nervously laughs.

"Aha yeah uh... Okay then..." She nervously laughs, "let's hope master can fix her," she mutters under her breath.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the train while humming a song she constantly hears in her head, Lucy looks around and points out the differences between Magnolia and Hover Town.<p>

Not very different, but still.

Feeling the cold, frosty snow melt on her arm, she takes a deep breath, breathing in the minty smell of Winter.

Trees covered in white as if the snow is a blanket, she tries not to touch it or it might ruin nature's artwork, or so she liked to call it.

Looking around, humming the song, Cana tells her to be quiet.

"Shh. Let's surprise the guild," she tells her, and Lucy nods.

"Hey Cana, what's the guild like?" She asks, looking at a tall building that had the name Fairy Tail on it.

"Crazy, fun, wild, you name it. It's awesome though, you can't argue with that!"

Taking a deep breath, Lucy follows Cana.

Winter boots make crunching noises in the deep snow, as the two make their way towards the guild.

Each breath Lucy takes, she notices the 'smoke' puffing out, and feels her cold, frozen fingers.

Opening the door roughly, Cana laughs. "Welcome home Lucy!"

At the mention of her name, the guild falls strangely silent, before jaws begin to drop.

A redhead and a raven head stands there frozen, staring at Lucy as if they'd seen a ghost. It was strangely still, and the only thing that seemed to be moving was the soft snow that drifted down outside the guild, falling to the ground silently and slowly.

"L-Lucy?!"

Her eyes drift to the boy who had made the first move. Pink hair, scaly scarf, odd clothing, he seems to be the boy that was in the photo Cana had given her.

"Are you Natsu...?" She asks, a voice as soft as the snow outside.

"LUCY! I KNEW YOU WERE ALIVE!" He shouts, before running over to her.

Frozen, and still in shock, Lucy stands alone, as still as she can, with wide, confused eyes. Running over, Natsu was about to give her a hug, when she feels a sharp pain in her ears.

Music.

There it is again.

Louder. It is getting louder with every step he gets closer to her.

"STOP! D-don't get near me!" She shouts, and the pink haired boy freezes.

Stopping in his tracks, he looks at her with confusion.

"Huh?"

"STOP! The music! Make it stop!" She shouts, with one hand clutching her head and the other hand holding onto the wall for balance.

The music is blasting in her ears now.

How can no one hear it?

"What are you talking about?! There's no music! You're still as weird as ever!" Natsu says, brushing it off, hoping everything is okay with her.

"Shh. Let it flow softly. If it's too loud you can't enjoy it," Lucy whispers, her voice becoming one with the snow.

"Natsu, stop. Don't scare her. According to Loke, she has amnesia," Cana says, before the redhead snapped.

Banging her hand on a nearby table, she looks at Cana straight in the eye.

"Amnesia?!"The redhead shouts, as Lucy jumps a little, at the sudden scream.

"What's that...?" Natsu asks.

"It means she doesn't remember us, you dumb*ss," Gray says.

Ignoring the insult he mentioned, Natsu speaks. "No! That's not possible, Lucy remembers us, right Luce?" He asks, hoping Cana was joking.

Crossing her arms, Cana raises an eyebrow. "Same person, just lost memories."

"I'm sorry," Lucy speaks.

As the crowd remains silent, a white haired woman comes over. Placing a hand on Lucy's shoulders, she speaks up.

"It's not your fault Lucy. We can always help you regain your memories. Why don't you stay with us for a while and let us help you," the woman says. "I'm Mira by the way."

Lucy smiles at this woman, and realizes that the music is getting soft now, and a lot more enjoyable.

"I'll think about it."

"Oh no no no! Last time I said that to this girl she ended up making the wrong choices. Had to drag her here," Cana says, and Mira giggles.

"It's good to have you back Lucy," The redhead says, after a moment of shock.

The raven haired boy nods. "Yup. I'm Gray, she's Erza. And you probably already know the moron Natsu," he says pointing to Natsu.

"It's not permanent. I still haven't made my choice yet," she reminds them, but they call smile.

One by one, giving her a small hug, as well as a paragraph of confessions by a bookworm names Levy, Lucy smiles, and thinks to herself. Maybe she'll stay.

A pink haired guy comes and runs up to her, and in that moment, she hears the music again.

Its loud.

It's getting louder.

"Please stop! The music! You're making it too loud!" She shouts, letting everyone believe she's crazy.

"Natsu stop!" Master Makarov shouts, as Natsu looks at Lucy with hurt on his face.

"Luce..."

"It's only natural for amnesiacs to experience these symptoms. I don't know why you're the cause, but let her heal Natsu. It may hurt you, but just do it," Makarov says.

"No, you're wrong!" He shouts, running over to Lucy.

Clutching her head, she feels tears rushing to her face. The music, it's too loud. It's making her head hurt. It's tearing her up emotionally.

Getting closer, he extends his arms and holds a shaking Lucy in his arms.

For a second, it's as if time has stopped altogether. For a second, she feels warmth, something that feels nice. For a second, they looked at one another in the eye. For a second, they smiled at each other.

For a second, they felt love.

But as Lucy knew all too well, everything ends.

The music in her ears got louder and louder. The pain in her head increased, as she starts to shake.

Then scream.

And in that instant, Loke comes bursting through the gates, and punches Natsu away from Lucy, to keep her from breaking.

And when they let go of one another, she saw an image.

No, perhaps it was a scene.

There was a cliff. There was a girl with blonde hair. Is that...her?

The blonde was falling, falling down into the unknown. Falling down the cliff.

Screams. Bloody screams. People yelling her name...Lucy...

Tears shed...

And music... The one she keeps hearing in her head.

"Please," she pants, gasping for air. "Let me go!" She pants, sitting on the floor, holding on to the wall for balance.

"Lucy-San..." Everyone looks at Wendy who tries to hold back tears.

"Are you...okay?" Lisanna asks, afraid to move.

With wide eyes, and shaky breaths, she slowly stands up. Backing away from the guild as if she's seen a ghost, she turns around.

And runs.

Run, run away. Away from the past and away from her once family.

But nobody follows her, afraid to move. Except one.

Standing up, Natsu is about to follow her when Erza and Gray grabs hold of his arms.

"Running after her is not going to help. Don't kill her in the process," Erza says.

"Nobody go after her. She needs time to rest," Makarov says, trying to stay calm.

"I won't kill her," Natsu says in a dark tone. "I just... I just miss her," he says, his voice breaking.

Crying and Natsu Dragneel don't mix, unless if it involves Lucy.

Using his strength, he struggles against Erza and Gray's grasp, but it was no use.

"Stop Natsu. Don't go after her," Cana says, and a ring of fire surrounds him, as he gets mad. Attempting to make a run again, Freed traps him in runes.

"She will come back Natsu. I know it. It says it in the cards," Cana says, and tosses the cards to the floor.

"For now let's wait until her return. I don't want to make things worse than it already is," Gray says, and once more, the guild turns silent.

Still as snow, nobody dares to move.

And that is all Lucy hears, before she leaves the front door of the guild. Bolting to the nearest train station, buying a ticket, with a tired Loke running after her, she enters the train.

"I'm sorry Natsu..." She whispers into the silent sky.

Unsure of why she said those words, she feels tears escaping through the corner of her eyes, and sniffs, breathing in the smell of Winter.

Winter, she decided is not her favorite season. The same goes for Natsu, for Winter is the season that he let her go.

But next time they meet, he will surely keep her safe and sound with him.

Lucy on the other hand, has no plans of returning. She simply just ran away from her past, and has no intentions of turning back no matter what Cana's cards had said.

Looking around, all she sees is white.

"Hey Loke. White's such a pretty color, don't you think?"

"Well in a way, yeah I can see that," he replies.

White.

The color of innocence and purity.

She was innocent, she was pure. She decided she likes the color white. Just not the season it's associated with.

Humming the same song, Loke looks at her with curiosity.

"Sing it. You have a nice voice," he tells her.

Giggling, Lucy starts to sing in a soft voice.

_Somewhere over the rainbow way up high, _

_There's a land I heard of once in a lullaby, _

_Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue,_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream, _

_Really do come true ~ _

"I only know the first part," she tells him, before Loke nods and smiles.

"I'm sure you'll go over the rainbow one day. Then you will have your happy ending," he tells her, and she just shrugs.

Maybe one day she will have her happily ever after.

One day she will travel far, over the rainbow to a land far away. A place with blue, clear skies, where nothing is as confusing as it is now.

Someday her dreams will come true. In the land far, far away.

Someday.

Maybe...

If only.

* * *

><p>Looking out at the freezing white snow, Natsu kicks a pebble blocking his way.<p>

He misses her.

Now she's out of his life once again.

Hurt. All he feels is hurt.

And this hurt almost as much as it did when Igneel left.

It hurts to know that the girl you love is leaving you.

It hurts even more knowing that he lost someone he never truly had. Sad that he lost someone who probably doesn't miss him back.

Anger. Frustration. Sadness.

He doesn't know how to deal with these emotions.

It's like losing Igneel all over again... Except this time it's with Lucy...

* * *

><p>"I miss you a little<p>

I guess I could say

A little too much

A little too often

And a little bit more every day"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this one's enjoyable to you guys. Thank you for those who favoritedfollowed and reviewed! I love you all! **

**Leave me a review and tell me how it went! Thank you! :) **


	3. Spring

**You guys have no idea how much I love you all! Your reviews literally made my day, and I'm just so happy! **

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! (A little late but oh well) **

**Memories of a Teenage Amnesiac **

**SPRING **

Spring.

The season of birth. The time for starting new projects and a refreshing new start. The season of trying new things, and leaving behind the past.

Winter was long gone, and watching the skies clear blue and the flowers start to bloom, she's decided that maybe it's time for change. Maybe Spring can be a time to start new things, such as... Her past.

Fix her past. Fix her memories.

Gathering the money she's collected from her job as a waitress and those occasional wizard-ly jobs, she buys a ticket to Magnolia.

The place where her past is buried.

After purchasing a ticket, she walks over to the restaurant she currently works at, and requests to see her boss. Taking a short vacation is all she needs to seek the answers she's been running away from for so long.

Birds chirp outside the window, as eggs start to hatch. Flowers bloom into different colors, making it seem like a delicate piece of artwork.

After her vacation wish was granted, Lucy takes a deep breath, and breathes in the warm, Spring air. Every season has a different scent, and she's never really known why.

And then, there it is again. The sound of ringing in her ears, the music getting a bit louder.

But it isn't hurting her like it used to. In fact, this melody is soft, and enjoyable.

Humming along, she slowly makes her way to her small apartment, and packs her things.

Honestly, she isn't sure what she wants to do with her life. With her past.

She'll probably just wander around Magnolia, but Fairy Tail...? That's a maybe. A small chance.

"Princess, is it time for punishment?"

Giggling softly, the blonde shakes her head. "No Virgo, can you just help me pack. I'm leaving tomorrow, and I don't want to spend an entire day packing. With two people working, I'm sure we can get things done faster," she says, and the maid nods.

"Yes princess. Will I get my punishment afterwards?"

"No! No punishment!"

Humming softly to the music, the two work side by side.

Packing only the necessary things, it only took them an hour before Virgo disappeared back to her world, and Lucy is finally done.

Exhausted, she sits on her bed and glances at the photo given to her by... Who was if again... Ah yes, Cana. By Cana.

Three people were in the picture. Herself with two other strangers. A guy named Natsu and this cat named Happy... Odd. She's never had any memories of them, but those two appear in her dreams almost all the time.

They say that dreams are no coincidence. They represent something, whether it's a warning or just a message. Dreams carry a message with them, and they may be good or bad.

They are even known to foreshadow events like... Like death.

No, Lucy decides! shaking her head. Getting rid of the negative thought, she looks out the window.

"Perhaps... Perhaps things are changing soon," she whispers to herself.

Looking at the photo once more, she smiles to herself.

Unsure of why she feels this sudden warmth, she decides she wants to meet Natsu again.

And the music gets louder.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day <strong>

Grabbing her small luggage and her money, she makes her way to the train station. Waving a temporary good-bye to her neighbors and people in Hover Town, she stands on the platform, waiting for the train to arrive.

Once arrival, she steps inside the train, looking for her assigned seat. For some odd reason, she feels as if something is missing.

Sitting alone on the train, she looks out the window, and her mind wanders off.

A redhead, raven haired boy, salmon haired boy and a blue flying cat...

Those people... They...

There isn't really a word to put it. She misses them, and her heart questions why.

For some odd reason this seat feels empty without them. Perhaps she traveled with them before...? Once upon a time...?

Laughing at the thought, she shrugs it off.

If she did, she would have remembered long ago. Then again, she did have amnesia, so maybe that's why...

But surely she should've remembered _something. _

But her mind is blank.

Empty.

And the music in her ears get a bit louder, as her head starts to feel a slight pain.

And after a while, the train stops. Grabbing her luggage, she leaves and into the city of Magnolia.

Springtime in Magnolia isn't that different from Hover Town, except for the fact that it's a lot noisier here. From reading different magazines, there were rumors that the cherry blossom trees here are gorgeous.

Rumors say it glows at night, into many different shades of colors. From pink to blue from orange to green... Oh maybe by chance Lucy will be able to experience it too!

Spotting a decent hotel, she books a single room. After leaving her stuff inside, she grabs her purse and decides to do some sightseeing.

Stopping at a restaurant, she decides to have a small lunch before looking around.

Sitting alone with a menu in her hands, she hums softly, the music she hears, before calling the waiter over to take her order.

* * *

><p><strong>-Fairy Tail Guild- <strong>

"I can smell it! I can sense it!" An excited fire dragon slayer shouts, with his excited flames blasting everyone around him to the ground.

"Calm down, what do you smell?" Macao asks, standing up from the floor.

"L-Lucy! She's here, and I'm not going to let her go!"

"Natsu, if you're sure it's Lucy, then we will come with you too. This time, we won't let her escape. We will make new memories with her, and hopefully her old ones will come back. After months of searching, I'm not going to let her run again," Erza says, and Natsu nods.

This time he will keep her.

This time he will make new memories with her.

This time she won't have to be afraid.

This time he doesn't have to be trapped in the guild, empty and broken.

"Let's go," Gray says, and Natsu nods.

This time, everything will be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>-Lucy- <strong>

Footsteps.

They seem to get louder as she sits there, minding her own business, looking at the photo given to her by Cana, trying to figure out what her past is like with Natsu and the cat...

Hearing the loud footsteps getting closer to her, she turns around and sees a short man with white hair.

With a serious expression on his face.

Thinking to herself, Lucy wonders why he looks so familiar. Perhaps he is the master of her old guild or something, and he is here to... Punish her?

No, that can't be possible!

Hopping onto the chair across from the blonde, Lucy eyes him with curiosity.

"How have you been Lucy?"

How does he know her name? Maybe he really is someone from her past...

"I'm good, thank you. How are you?" She asks with a polite manner.

The old man chuckles, "I'm good. How is your memory recovering?"

For some unknown reason, Lucy feels as if she can trust this guy. This old, wise man makes her feel strangely safe, and she feels as if he's not a threat.

The music in her ears seem to be getting louder, louder by the second.

"I don't know why, but I'm having these strange dreams recently, of..people," she tells him softly.

"Dreams mean a lot," he tells her, and Lucy smiles.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to be a master of some sort, are you?" She asks.

"In fact I am. Master Makarov of Fairy Tail," he tells her.

Widening her eyes, she bits her bottom lip. If he's a master, then maybe he can help her, she thinks to herself.

"Can you help me? Recover all my memories? I don't like it when there's something I know that's part of me that feels empty," she says, and the old man smiles.

"Come Lucy. Back to our guild. Our home. Fairy Tail," he tells her, but being the stubborn girl she is, she shrugs.

Unsure to take his offer, because she's afraid. Deep down she is a coward, running away from her past.

Deep down she isn't as brave as she claims to be, and is hurting, for absolute no reason.

"I can't," she tells him, and the old man looks at her with confusion.

"Why not?"

"Because I simply just can't. I can't just walk into their lives again as if nothing has changed! You and I both know that I'm not the same person I used to be. I DOMT even remember them, and it's going to hurt them you know?" She tells him, half hurt, half angry.

The old man shakes his head.

"It hurts them even more that you're gone right after they just found you. You may not remember the past, but it's the present that matters the most. The future is unknown, and the past is over. Instead of dwelling on the past, why don't we create new and happier memories?"

"I can create new memories easily. It just hurts to know that I'm the one causing them pain. I don't know if I can face them," she tells him honestly.

But shaking his head, Makarov continues.

"You should learn to accept everything. Acceptance is important in order to move on. Once you accept these people, you can be happy again. Let go of the unimportant things such as the fact that your memory is gone. Learn to accept these people who only want to help you. You can be happy again."

Happiness...

That word seems so far away, yet it seems so close too.

Maybe she should visit them. Maybe... Then they can help her, and perhaps she will regain her memory again, and have her happy ending.

HA...if only things can be simple.

"What's that song you're singing?" Makarov asks, and Lucy looks at him, confused.

"I'm not singing any song..." She tells him.

Humming a familiar tune, Lucy stares at Makarov in shock. How does he know that song...?

"I'm not going to force you to come back Lucy! that is your choice. But think about it. Just think about everything I had said to you child," he says softly, and Lucy nods.

Think about it...

As the short, old man leaves, Lucy too, stands up.

Think about it, he had told her.

Spring is a season to try new things. Start new projects.

Maybe she will try and become friends with people she used to know.

Maybe one day she will travel over the rainbow, to a place where she can be free, without anything missing in her life.

Somewhere over the rainbow~

Humming the tune, she walks out, and wanders the city, like a tourist.

"BOO!"

Screaming, the blonde clutches her heart dramatically, before noticing who it is.

"Hey! You're... Natsu?"

With a wide grin, he comes closer to her, and opens his arms. Leaning closer, he hugs her close, with one hand on her waist, and one on her head, feeling the silky blonde locks between his fingers.

"I missed ya Luce," he says, holding her close. Hesitantly, feeling the warmth, she wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer.

And then there it is again.

Along with her pounding heart, comes the loud beat of the music. Her head starts to hurt, and the loud ringing in her ears are getting louder. And louder.

Shoving him away, muttering a small apology, she holds on to a nearby pole, with one hand clutching her head, unsure of what is going on.

"L-Luce? Are you... Uh... I don't know what to do!" He panics.

Right in that moment, comes two other people and a cat, running towards him.

"Natsu... Stop running so fast," the cat pants, before plopping himself on Natsu's shoulder.

"Lucy! What did the idiot do to you?!" Gray shouts, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The music.

It's getting louder, and louder.

How can they not hear it?

And the pain too, along with the music.

The ringing in her ears are triggering her headache.

"We need to get her to Porlyusica. Now!" Erza demands, as Natsu comes to Lucy's side.

Picking her up bridal style, they run as fast as they can to get her to a woman named Porlyusica.

They run as fast as they can, trying not to cause any traffic in the busy streets of Magnolia.

Once arriving at a certain forest, knocking on the door of a certain cottage, an old lady starts screaming.

"Humans! Stupid, filthy humans, invading my privacy! What the heck do you people want?!" She shouts, scaring Lucy a little bit.

But the others don't seem to be bothered by it.

"Don't worry Lucy, Porlyusica will fix you up," the cat tells her, holding one of her hands.

Lucy smiles at the cat, and feeling it's warm paw, she hugs the cat closer.

She's not a cat person... More of a dog person, but this cat is an exception.

"She has amnesia and how she's hearing strange things! Please help!" Happy tells the lady.

The old woman shakes her head.

"There is no medicine or spell to immediately cure amnesia. However, girl, take this," she says, handing a bottle of pills to Lucy. "This should lessen your headaches," she tells her.

Instead of leaving after Lucy thanked the woman, Erza speaks up.

"How do we get her memories back?" Erza asks with all seriousness in her voice.

"What do you think?"

* * *

><p>After the meeting with Porlyusica, Lucy decides to go back into her hotel room, and just take a rest. Not wanting to bother with anything, she closes her eyes and sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>A day after the "reunion," Lucy finds herself taking the same path she took yesterday.<p>

She doesn't really know what she wants, but she knows that there is something she is looking for.

Answers.

Answers to all her problems.

Making her way to the guild,she starts to hear the music in her ears coming back. Thankfully, her headache isn't as bad as before.

Humming the song, she nears her way to the guild, and the tall building can be seen. Cheers and laughter can be heard inside the guild, and she wonders... What if she disturbs them?

So she stands there. In front of the door, debating whether to enter or make a run for it.

And then for the second time she's been here, she hears footsteps.

Footsteps of heavy feet, as her heartbeat starts to race.

The music is coming again. Repeating itself, over and over again in her ears.

"Luce?"

Turning around, her chocolate brown eyes make contact with his.

"Hey Natsu," she says softly.

Scratching his head, he is unsure of what to say.

Since when did talking to Lucy become so... Difficult?

"So, uh, your head...uh..."

"Hey Natsu I have a favor to ask from you."

She's probably going to regret it later, but it's worth a try.

"Sure!" He says brightly, happy to be here for Lucy even if she doesn't remember him. If a favor was going to allow him to talk to her, so be it.

He would do anything.

"Can you... Um how do I say this... I've heard that we went on plenty of adventures together... So do you uh, want to do something? You know... So I can get my memory back?"

Grinning widely from ear to ear, he nods. "Yes! Of course I do! So what do you want to do first Luce?" He asks, bursting with excitement.

Smiling, Lucy shrugs. "Anything you want."

She is so going to regret this decision later.

But for now, she is going to do what it takes to get her memories back. To see why the old her chose to be in this guild. To discover how she really was like before all this happened. To be happy again.

Maybe hanging out with Natsu will be the solution to fill the void. The empty hole in her empty hearts.

Maybe... Just maybe...

* * *

><p>"I REGRET THIS DECISION SO MUCH! I AM NEVER DOING ANYTHING WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!" Lucy shouts, running after Natsu.<p>

Long story short: Natsu 'accidentally' destroyed a building or two.

Most likely two.

But now they're running for their lives from the angry mob of citizens.

And Happy may or may not have stolen a fish.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucy wakes up to something warm. Something warm was hugging her waist, cuddling with her, and breathing onto her neck.<p>

For some strange reason, she likes this feeling. Every breath that person takes sends shivers up her spine, as she snuggles closer to the warmth.

It felt nice. It felt like love, like...

And then she realizes something.

"OH MY GOSH WHO ARE YOU?! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She screams, kicking free from the person. Holding up a nearby stool, she sees pink hair.

Pink hair.

"Natsu?!"

Yawning, the rosy haired boy rubs his eyes, and looks at her, sitting on her bed.

"Man, Lucy's still as loud as ever," he says, as a cat on the armchair agrees.

"Aye..."

"Get out! Why are you guys even here anyways?!"

"So we can see you! Let's go fishing today!" Happy grins, flying excitedly in the air.

"Sure sure, now get out! I need to change and stuff!" Lucy shouts.

Looking at each other and shrugging, Natsu and Happy heads towards the window, and jumps out.

"Next time use the door!"

* * *

><p>Feeling the material of the fishing rod, she sees a name carved on it.<p>

L.H.

"Hey guys, what's this?" She asks, showing them the craved initials.

Putting an arm on her shoulder, Natsu sits next to her, ignoring the rule about personal space. Sitting closer, their knees touch and Lucy just raises an eyebrow.

But she doesn't move, because she likes it.

Just a little.

Not that she'll ever tell anyone, of course.

"We all carved our names on it, Luce. To know which is which. See?" He says, and shows her his fishing rod.

Putting her hands on his rod that had the initials N.D. on it, she feels the wooden carve, and looks at him. Then looks back at her own rod.

Feeling a rush of familiarity, she smiles a little bit.

"Well... Are you going to teach me how to fish?"

Chuckling, Natsu hands her a bait, which she screamed at.

But for some reason, spending a day with him was pretty fun.

She likes that element of surprise,and how he never fails to surprise her.

Humming the music softly, Natsu hears but does not question it.

* * *

><p>It's the day of the cherry blossom festival. One of the main reasons for people to come to Magnolia. Lucky for Lucy, she's on vacation here in Magnolia.<p>

Walking to the park, watching the people set things up, someone spots her.

"Oh hey Lu-chan!"

Turning her head to search for the source, she sees a petite, blue haired girl holding picnic baskets with lots of food, standing next to a scary looking dude with lots of piercings.

What's her name again... L... Le... Levy...?

"Uhh, Levy, right?"

"Yep! Glad you remember..." She says, whispering the last part.

"So um, what's going on?" Lucy asks, slowly backing away. Unsure of who this girl really is, Lucy doesn't want to get herself involved in more than she can handle for now.

"Hey! Come join us! You're part of Fairy Tail after all! Well, technically you used to, but you're still one of us even if it doesn't look like it. Well anyways -"

"Get to the point, shrimp," grumbles the scary looking piercing guy.

Lightly slapping his shoulder, Levy pouts, before glaring at the guy. Looking back at Lucy, she continues.

"Basically we do bingo each year. Last year you couldn't come because you got sick, but Natsu uprooted a tree so you can watch. Ah, that was so romantic! But anyways, this year you can play bingo with us, AND watch the trees in person at night!"

Holding her head, Lucy feels a strange rush of warmth come through. At the same time, she feels a sharp ringing in her ears.

Gasping with an apology, Levy rushes over, steadying Lucy.

"I'm so sorry!"

Giving the girl a faint smile, Lucy replies. "It's fine... Just that this tree. This memory. I-I don't know how to explain it, but I feel something," she laughs lightly.

Patting Lucy's shoulder, Levy sits down next to the blonde.

"Hey if you don't remember, it's okay. Just think about the offer! We're all happy to welcome you back to Fairy Tail, so if you want to join us for the game, feel free! We'll be waiting for you!" Levy tells her happily, as if nothing's wrong.

Watching Levy head over to Cana who is telling her to do something, Lucy sits alone.

Why isn't anyone treating her differently? Why are they welcoming her back like this, even if she doesn't know them anymore.

She doesn't get it, and never really did.

Levy... That girl just acts like it's an everyday thing.

How come they're being so nice to her, when she's the one who forgot them?

She doesn't know why, but for some reason, everyone there is telling her to consider coming back to Fairy Tail.

Just think about it... They all say.

But think about what? How can she accept the offer without knowing anything.

They all tell her that nothing has changed. Acts like everything is still the same.

But Lucy isn't stupid. She knows that nothing is the same anymore. Everything has changed.

But perhaps she can go back to what they once were.

Maybe she can.

Walking over to where the majority of the members were, setting up things, she nervously walks through looking around her.

The music gets louder.

"Hey is that Lucy...?" She hears someone say, and the blonde girl stiffens.

"Lucy! Come sit with us!" She hears someone else say, and she turns her head at the direction of the voice.

Should she?

Waving and giving them a small smile, she focuses her attention on the master, currently preparing for the game.

It's supposed to start in an hour, and Lucy has plenty of time to back out.

But then she realizes something. There is no way she is going to back out of this. She isn't going to be the same coward that ran away last time she was here.

Her heart is thumping. The music in her ears are intoxicating her.

How come nobody else hears it?

Making her way to the master, she clears her throat, grabbing his attention.

"Oh Lucy! So you've decided to finally join us!" He shouts with lots of enthusiasm.

At the mention of her name, people turn their heads and let out a few cheers and claps. Blushing, Lucy looks away.

"I-I just have nothing else to do, that's all," she tells him, with a burning cheek, looking the opposite direction.

Chuckling, the master hands her a bingo card.

"Well that's okay, child. Now run along, and have fun like a proud member of Fairy Tail!" He says, and fairy tail members clap and cheer.

Never feeling this loved, Lucy smiles at them.

A real one.

Maybe this isn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>"BINGO!" Natsu shouts, shoving the card in Lucy's face.<p>

Shoving him away, annoyed, Lucy crosses her arms. "Invading my personal space..." She grumbles.

"Lucy's jealous ~" Happy singsongs, earning a glare from Lucy.

It's been who knows how many rounds, and she's got nothing close to bingo. There must be issues with this game.

Natsu chuckles, and claims his prize.

A small fish with a bow on top.

Handing the fish to Happy, he sits next to Lucy, both of them leaning on the tree. Sitting in silence, as the game's ending, Happy flies over to them both, sitting in Lucy's lap.

Natsu watches her stroke Happy's fur, with a smile plastered on her face.

Scooting closer to Lucy, she feels a sudden warmth and a smile comes onto her face. Without knowing it herself, she leans her head on his shoulder, as Natsu wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

In that moment, there is nothing but silence, as people watch the trees slowly begin to turn color.

Somehow along the way, their legs got tangled with each other.

Warmth. The feeling they both feel, inside and out.

Hearts beating in and out, and yet, once again, silence. Silence is golden.

The music in her ears are getting softer, and pleasant to hear.

The sky is almost dark, but not quite. People are packing up their things so they can enjoy the scenery, and some are taking pictures with their cameras.

But Lucy and Natsu sit there, together, without any distractions.

Lucy doesn't know why, but this feeling is surprisingly nice. She feels relaxed, and taking a deep breath, she relaxes herself into his arms.

Perhaps she shared a special connection with this guy in her life once. Before her memories were forgotten.

She realizes that maybe this hurt him as much as it hurt her.

He was hurt, and it was all her fault. Losing someone close, someone... Loved?

Shaking the thought away, she tells herself not to think these things.

She tells herself don't get attached. Attachment is dangerous, and she doesn't want anything to do with that.

"Hey what song is that?" Natsu asks, breaking the silence.

She looks at him in confusion and a small hope.

"You can hear it too?"

"Yeah, you're singing it, of course I can hear it you weirdo!" He laughs.

Lucy smiles at him, snuggling closer to the warmth unconsciously. "Just a song I've heard a few times," she tells him.

Hands barely touching each other, Natsu takes hers and intertwined his fingers with hers, and placing their hands on his lap.

His hands are warm and rough, while hers are warm but soft. Her small hands fit perfectly into his, as if they were part of a matching set.

"Can you sing it?"

Silence spreads, before she finally nods.

"Sure..."

_Somewhere over the rainbow way up high_

_There's a land I heard of once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue _

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true_

_..._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star _

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops _

_Away above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me_

"Uh that's kind of all I know for now," she tells him.

Interesting... She thinks inside. As time goes on, somehow she's learned the second verse without knowing how.

And then it starts.

Red, blue, green, orange, purple, and even pink!

Colors spread from tree to tree, and as the skies grow darker in color, each tree lights up as if by magic. Rainbow glow in the dark leaves fall, as Lucy and Natsu sit together, hands holding each other, and leaning on a tree. Happy on Lucy's lap, and their legs tangled together somehow.

And the colors spread from each tree.

It is a truly magnificent sight, and no matter how many times you see it, you can never get enough of it's beauty.

In the far distance, she sees a couple making out, and she smiles.

Families sit together, admiring the beauty, and some even taking a few photos, capturing the moment.

Looking back at Natsu's face, she sees that he has been looking at her the whole time.

Gasping as a rainbow leaf falls onto her hand, she picks it up, feeling the texture and looking at it from under the light.

The stars are bright, and they seem to add to the magical effect.

Natsu looks at her, and she feels his gaze. Turning her head, she stares at him into his eyes.

Their eyes lock with one another, and for what seemed like eternity, Lucy feels her heart best faster.

Somehow along the way, she feels herself leaning towards him, and he leans towards her too.

Forward...

Closer...

The music in her ears is getting louder by the second.

It's as if time has stopped completely.

Closer they go...

Lips touching, Natsu closes the gap between them. Short and sweet, yet her mouth felt like fire. But it's not burning her.

And then she hears it. The music. Getting louder and louder in her ears. The volume increases.

And then she sees it too.

She sees it all, their voices blending in her head. The images flashing through, and the voices coming in and out.

The music, it's increasing it's volume!

There's something going on, and she doesn't know how to control it.

That once kiss, her very first kiss. Heated and passionate, yet she pulls away quickly, in fear.

Looking at her in shock, Natsu realizes what he has done.

"L-Luce, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it if you didn't want me to and uh, I-I'm sorry!"

She simply stares at him, panting. Those images, they seem so... Real.

Can they be the missing part of her puzzle? Is it the answer she's been seeking for this whole time?

But now that she's got it, she doesn't want them anymore. It makes things harder, and it's just... Just not what she expected.

Sure there were happy memories, sure there were lessons learned. But it's just... Too sudden.

She's not ready for it yet. In truth, she's just a little child in disguise.

"I-it's fine, I-I've got to go!" Lucy says, standing up.

Feeling a tug on her skirt, she looks at the little scared cat. "Hey Lucy, when are you coming back?" He asks nervously.

Bending down, she pats his head, "I will come back. There's just something I must do," she tells him, before turning her attention to Natsu.

His eyes, filled with sorrow and regret. Everything was going good, until he kissed her... Why..?

Maybe it was too sudden. Maybe it was too soon...

"Natsu..."

Walking over, she gives him a hug. A long one, as she breathes in his intoxicating scent. Trying hard to keep the tears in, she feels his sorrow too, and both tries not to break down.

"Thank you for everything. But there is something I must do... I'll be back someday, don't worry," she tells him.

"C-can't I go with you?" He asks, not wanting to leave her side.

Pulling away from the hug, a lone tear slips down her cheeks, and touches her shoe, making a small drip.

"No," she whispers, before kissing him on the lips again. "I'm sorry," she tells him, and she lifts her hands. Whispering a spell, she feels him and Happy collapse on the ground, in a nap.

Pulling them towards the tree, she rests the two sleeping bodies next to each other, before she cries.

This is too painful for her, and it's too sudden. Not only are the happy memories are coming back, but so are the painful ones too.

Experiencing them all, in the end, the sadness has a greater affect on her.

And for the second time in her 'new' life, she runs.

Runs away from the place she spent her past in. Runs from the people she considers family.

Runs away from the past.

"Stop living in the past," she whispers to herself, and her legs carry her back to the hotel.

And so she runs, and never comes back.

Because she saw.

She saw who made her like this, and she is going to find out why.

She saw everything.

And now she runs.

But she promises herself that she will be back, someday...

A celestial spirit never backs out on a promise, ever.

And so she runs, never looking back.

Salty tears creates a fog in her eyes, but she doesn't care.

She just keeps running.

Away...

And away...

Someday she will go over the rainbow and have her happy ending.

One day she will...

But for now, she runs...

Never looking back...

* * *

><p>Waking up from his short nap, him and Happy looks far out at the distance, and finds that Lucy has masked her scent.<p>

"She'll be back Happy, I trust her. I know it."

"Aye!"

Letting a small tear slip, Natsu quickly wipes them away, as everybody knows he never cries.

He trusts her. And he will wait for her.

And for the second time, he let her go.

But the third time will be different. He promised himself not to let her go, and he broke it. But next time he won't.

Next time she will be his.

And he'll wait forever just to be with her.

A bit foolish, but he doesn't care. No.

He will wait for the girl he loves.

And besides, he got what he wanted... A kiss from Lucy.

After all, Spring is also the ideal season for romance.

* * *

><p>"I hate waiting.<p>

But if waiting means able to be with you,

I'll wait as long as forever to be with you."

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR! (I'm late, but oh well... Hehe) <strong>

**Anyways, thank you guys for all the support! Leave a review and let me know what you thought! Thank you! :) **


	4. Summer

**Memories of a Teenage Amnesiac**

**SUMMER **

She ran. Away and away. To an unknown place, far away.

Because she saw. Saw the past, and who she was connected with.

Saw what really happened that day. That day she disappeared.

Yes, her memories have returned. Yes, she's happy, she really is, but there's just a part of her that's missing.

A part of her longs to be with the boy who stole her first kiss, and a part of her feels like something is off.

Entering the jail cell, the watch guards tell her she only has 15 minutes to chat. Scanning the halls and each criminal, she looks for a certain criminal. The one who caused this all to happen.

Spotting the familiar face in his cell, she makes her way over to him. Touching the metal bars of the cell, she hears him humming a familiar tune.

_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow _

_Why, oh why can't I? _

"Excuse me..."

The guy looks at her. Raising an eyebrow, Lucy looks directly into his crystal blue icy eyes.

His dark hair matched the dark expression he _has_ on his face.

"Lucy Heartfilia," he says.

"Why did you do this to me? My amnesia wasn't due to the fall, it was you, I know it," she says, demanding answers.

_"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land I've heard of, once in a lullaby~" _

"Stop singing!" She shouts, covering her ears.

And then he goes silent, lips shut, eyes twinkling with amusement. Her heartbeat races, and the song gets louder and louder in her ears, hurting her eardrums, causing a pain in her head.

And then she hears it, a voice. A little girl's voice.

_Come, come... _

_Over the rainbow where bluebirds fly..._

_Spread your wings and we shall fly... _

And then she hears the girly giggle of the little girl's voice in her head. Luring her to go somewhere. Past the gates, past the jail cell, out the door, somewhere far, far away.

No.

Lucy shakes her head, and gets these thoughts out of her head. She looks at the time. 13 minutes left. She needs to hurry and get her answers.

"I don't know what you want, but why did you purposely give me amnesia? I don't have my full memories, but I saw what I needed to see. What do you want?" She asks, needing answers.

The man taps his fingers on the jail cell.

"You're a fun person to play with. I'm surprised you're still alive," he chuckles. "Then again, you ARE Lucy Heartfilia after all~" He laughs.

"What?"

"Do you hear the music?"

"Stop playing with my mind. What did you do to me?!" She asks, as the music gets louder and louder.

And she can hear the giggles of the little girl. Luring her... Away, and away...

"Can you see the bluebirds fly? Way up high, into the sky? See their feathers, blue like the sky. Take my hand, and we can fly~" He says, blending his dark, sinister voice with the angelic voice of the innocent child in her head.

Hearbeats beat rapidly, and the little girl giggles.

Clutching onto the wall, she feels herself getting dizzy, and woozy... As if she's being manipulated...

Manipulated...

"Stop!"

The man looks at her in amusement.

Laughing, Lucy replies. "This isn't going to work on me you know."

The man chuckles once more, and stops tapping his fingers on the wall.

"Do you remember? This is the same very song your mother sang to you before she died."

Lucy looks at him with her heart beating rapidly. In the corner of her mind, she can hear her mother singing these same words to her, just before she died. The grey hospital bed, the dark clouds hovering the sky.

The very same song.

Is this memory for real? Or is it just one of his many games?

"How do you know?"

"I see beyond the eyes."

Right, she thought. This was a manipulation Mage she was talking to. But now that she knows, she shouldn't fall for his tricks, whether they may be real or not.

"What does this song has to do with anything?" She asks.

"We can be friends."

"What?"

"Tell me... Do you want to be happy?"

"You're creepy," she says...

"If happy little bluebirds fly -"

Lucy cuts him short. "Stop with the stupid song! I need answers. Who are you and why did you choose to mess with me?! How do you get the stupid music out of my ears?!" She asks him, annoyed.

"You're a lost child, sad on the inside... I can feel your emotions, your soul, your heart," he whispers, blending his voice with the little girl's voice in her head.

Feeling shivers and goosebumps, Lucy takes a deep breath. Her heart is racing, and for some reason this so called innocent girl isn't as innocent as her voice sounds like.

The whispers, she can hear it all. She can feel the tug, the luring of the winds, whispering out to her.

But why?

She's inside a building, there shouldn't be any wind. There's no windows the room she's at right now, so where is the wind coming from?

And there it is again. The music. The song.

And the giggles.

"You can be happy again, happy like me," the little girl's voice says in her mind.

Happy again...

No.

Lucy shakes her head. This is all just a game.

"Who is this girl that speaks to me in my head?" She asks the man, glaring.

"You."

Silence.

"Stop messing with me. Get the music and the girl out of my mind and let me live my life. I don't care what you want, but I need answers!" She says, and the man chuckles.

"There is a way to be happy again. You can be with your mommy. And your papa. A happy family. There is a forest a mile away from here to the east. When you get there, there is a lake. Close your eyes and jump! It will take you over the rainbow," the man whispers, voice once again blending in with the little girl's voice.

The little girl giggles in her mind, and Lucy shakes her head. She looks at the time.

5 minutes left.

But she doesn't care.

Breathing heavily, with tears streaming down her cheeks, she runs from him, runs far, far away.

To a land, far, far away.

Just kidding.

The little girl giggles.

Feeling an urge to turn east into the forest, Lucy resist if, and runs to a safer place.

Fairy Tail.

And then she sees it. A little blonde miniature her, standing outside the guild doors, wearing a white dress, ruffling as if there was a breeze.

But there was no breeze, as the air was humid and dry.

And the girl giggles.

_Let's go! _

Eyes widening, heart racing, Lucy shakes her head.

And then she screams.

And all that's left is nothing but black.

* * *

><p>"LUCY! You're awake! What happened?! Who did this to you?!" A panicked voice shouts, as Lucy adjust her eyes to her surroundings.<p>

Taking a glance at Natsu, she sees that she is in the guild's infirmary.

The two looks at each other, before an awkward silence spreads, as they think about their last encounter and the kiss they shared.

"Uh... Hey Natsu..."

"Who knocked you out?" Erza asks, ready for a battle.

Lucy bites her lip. "The guy that gave me amnesia."

"What? Isn't he in jail? We took care of him already!" Gray shouts, confused and angry.

Lucy shakes her head, and gets out of bed. "No. I came here because I need help. He... He manipulates people's minds, and I think he's starting to take control of mine," she tells them.

"But he's in jail... How is he using magic?" Natsu asks, earning a smack on the shoulder from Gray.

"He probably cast the spell BEFORE he for arrested or something. Use your brain, stupid."

"How was I supposed to know, you freak!" Natsu shouts at his rival.

Both boys earning a glare from Erza, they immediately silence their mouths, and Lucy giggles.

"Lucy... The man you guys encountered during the job... He manipulates people, you say?" Erza asks, and Lucy nods.

"He sees everything. Gets a voice inside me telling me to run. And just go, be happy," she says, humming a familiar tune without noticing it.

Eyes stare out the window, humming the same tune, same song. Looking at the clouds, she feels a brush of cold wind. Her eyes start to turn into a blank shade of color, before Gray snaps his fingers.

"Snap out of it Lucy! You're stronger than this!" Gray shouts.

Her attention goes back to reality, and looks at him with a shocked face. How long as she been out? She doesn't even know.

But he is right. She is stronger than this. Yes, she has barely any memories, but she remembers bits and fragments from her past.

And she remembers that moment clearly. Except with a small blur here and there. The moment she lost her memories of the past.

"Um guys?" A faint voice says, and everyone looks at the door.

"Levy...?" Lucy asks, with a little memory of the girl. The bookworm.

"I think I can help Lu-chan with her memories. And the music with the hallucinations and such."

"You can? Please help!" Natsu begs.

The group makes their way downstairs, as everyone listens to what Levy has to say carefully.

"According to Lu-chan, this Mage manipulates people, right?"

Lucy nods.

"The song. You mentioned he was singing a song your mother used to sing for you when you were little, am I right?" Levy asks.

Once again, Lucy nods, unsure of what the girl is getting at.

"Well then, the song must have a meaning to it. Do you remember the lyrics?" Levy asks.

_Do you remember the lyrics?_

_Do you remember the song?_

_Come now, sing with me._

_And we can be happily free._

And there it is again. Her voice. The little child's voice inside her head, whispering to her. She giggles, and Lucy feels shivers down her spine.

"Lucy?" Gray asks, and she snaps back to reality.

"Oh sorry. It's just that..."

"If Lucy sings the song, what are the side effects Levy?" Erza asks, cautious.

"I don't know."

And not knowing was the scariest thing of all.

"Y-you know what guys, it's getting dark outside. Let's finish this tomorrow," Lucy says shakily, and runs out the door.

Hearing voices in her head, she ignores them, and runs to where her feet takes her to.

Seeing her scared, Natsu and Happy look at each other, before chasing after the girl without her knowing anything.

* * *

><p>She hears them. Calling to her. The ocean. The waves.<p>

She allows her legs carry her through a strange forest, before she stops at a cliff. High up in the rocks, she admires the clouds and all the landscapes around her.

She breathes in, breathing in the warm, moist air of summer. Clearing her throat, she stands on the edge of the cliff.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_

_Theres a land I heard of, once in a lullaby _

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue _

_And the dreams that you dare to dream _

_Really do come true_

_..._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are way behind me _

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops _

_Above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me _

_..._

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly _

_Birds fly over the rainbow _

_Why then, oh why can't I? _

_..._

_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow _

_Why then, oh why can't I? _

Lucy laughs, and looks at the sky.

Yes, if birds can fly, why can't she? If she can cross the rainbow in the sky, she can be happy. She can be free. She can be with her parents again.

But then what about Fairy Tail?

But wait, does she even know them? Who are they anyways?

Closing her eyes, she realizes that perhaps she didn't need their help in the first place. Perhaps she can find happiness on her own. Happiness lies somewhere over the rainbow.

By now, the music is getting louder and louder, and the little girl's voice sings the lyrics gracefully.

Humming the music with closed eyes, Lucy smiles. Happy at the peace.

But then she feels it, the ground cracking down underneath her. The ground she stood on is now cracking, and it's going to bring her down too.

Stretching her arms to grab hold of what remains on top, the piece of land she held is also being pulled down.

Panicking, she reaches for her keys. The one who makes things fluffy! Perhaps that spirit can provide a cushion for her fall.

But all that's down was water.

Aries or Aquarius?

Feeling her keys slide past her fingers, she grabs hold of them as tight as she can. But gravity pulls them down.

And so, she feels her eyes closing.

* * *

><p>They say that when one dies, their life flashes before their eyes. That they see a blinding white light, and all their worries get erased.<p>

And in that moment, she sees it. Her memories. A dream. A dream of her life, flashing in front of her eyes.

She sees the adventures she's gone through. She sees everything that happened before, up until now. She sees her friends, her family, her life.

And then she realizes that the music is gone. Disappeared. As well as the little girl's voice.

She's sure of it. She's dead.

She can feel the cool wind on her skin, as if she's flying.

And then she realizes something.

It was all a trick.

A manipulation to get her to kill herself, and she realizes that it worked. It's too late now to turn back, unless... Unless she was still alive.

And then she feels it. A furry item gripping her hands, and she ends up flying upwards.

She opens her eyes.

Yes! She's still alive! There's still hope!

The manipulation magic is gone now, and she realizes that all was nothing but a trick. A way to twist her into suicidal, so he won't have to take the blame. Oh, how foolish she was.

"LUCY!"

She sees herself being placed on the ground, and sees two arms wrap around her, and feels a strange kind of warmth.

"Natsu..."

"DON'T EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU HEAR ME?!" He screams, angry yet sad at the same time.

Lucy remains silent, feeling something wet on her cheeks. Not only was she crying, but so was he.

Then she remembers something, a memory so far away. That day the mission took place, it happened in this very same forest. That day she got amnesia, she was being manipulated off the same very cliff.

So it would only make sense that Natsu was crying and afraid, because the same events took place. At the same location, with the same actions.

Sitting up, she scoots closer to him, and hugs him. The blue cat cuddles into her arms, and for a moment they stay like this, grateful in each other's embrace.

"Thanks Happy," she says, breaking the hug.

But one hand was still holding Natsu's hand, and they sit close to each other, never letting go.

"Aye... Lucy, don't leave us again, please?"

She pats his head with another hand, and strokes his kitty fur.

"I won't."

Footsteps come, and the three of them turn around, looking at the figure. A short man comes into the light, and clears his throat.

"Gramps?"

"Master?" .

"The song somewhere over the rainbow is a nursery rhyme. Although in first glance many may think it's an ordinary children's lullaby, it also holds a deeper meaning," he starts.

Lucy nods.

"The term somewhere over the rainbow can refer to two things. In some people's eyes, somewhere over the rainbow means to cross the bridge to the afterlife. After death, that is where they believe they will find happiness."

"Basically that wizard wanted me to die, and in order to did, he manipulated me making me think I'll be happy in the end..." Lucy states.

"Yes," Makarov says. "But for you, you can be happy even without death. The term somewhere over the rainbow can mean an obstacle you have to face in order to achieve your goals and gain happiness. You don't need to die to become happy. The Afterlife is unknown to us, and so enjoy life while it lasts."

Silence pierces the air, before Natsu too, stands up. Stretching his arms towards Lucy, he grins. "Come with me to Fairy Tail!"

And then she smiles.

"I will!"

And for the first time in forever, she stays. She doesn't run away from her past. Instead, she chooses to stay with the people she's loved.

Now that her memories are fully back, she doesn't need answers anymore. Life is full of surprises, and she isn't going to risk her life looking for answers to useless things.

After what Makarov had said, she's realized that realization is the key to breaking the spell. The music is long gone now, and she isn't hearing voices anymore.

As Lucy takes Natsu's hand, Makarov watches the two kids run towards the guild, giggling along the way.

Stopping in his tracks, Lucy bumps into him.

"Ow, why did you stop for?" She complains.

Natsu looks at her with an intense stare, gazing into her eyes, and getting closer. Breathing in his scent, Lucy feels a bit odd, seeing how close they are. Her cheeks seem to be getting warmer, and for some reason her heart is beating rapidly.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks.

Lucy looks at him, before glancing away,embarrassed.

"You are the least romantic person in the world, I swear," she laughs, before closing the gap between their mouths.

Surprised at first, Natsu too, kisses back, wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

And when they broke apart, Lucy smiles along with Natsu. Hand in hand, they head towards the guild, without any words needed to be spoken.

And then, she realizes that she has passed that obstacle, and now she's somewhere over the rainbow.

And in a faint distance she can hear the little girl's voice telling Lucy she's proud of her.

And in a faint distance, she can hear the song, but this time, it was pleasant.

And so she realizes. She is free.

Like the bluebirds in the sky, flying high, she is flying, just in her own little world.

She is free.

And then she decides Summer is her favorite season. And this time, she stays for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure if this chapter turned out alright, but I hope you guys liked it! I might make an epilogue, but as for now I'm not sure. <strong>

**Anyways, leave a review and let me know how you felt! :) **

**Thanks for all your support!**


End file.
